Mirrored Rooms
Mirrored Rooms is a Single Player and Multiplayer level in Dark Hour. This level is intended to be a challenge as the player must fight Enemies in low light conditions. This level is also a standalone mission, meaning that no Level Exit exists. There are no differences between the Single Player and Deathmatch versions of this map. Walkthrough Head to the middle of the room to pick up a Double-Barrelled Shotgun. Ignore the passageways straight ahead, instead turning right and killing the Grunt in the corner of the room. A Movable Wall will slide open on your left as you approach the corner, revealing a small room inside. Collect the Shells, Cells, and Thunderbolt inside; then return to the previous room. Turn around and proceed down the room to the far side. A Movable Wall will slide open straight ahead, revealing another small room. Ignore this room for the moment and instead go around the left side of the structure, killing the Rottweiler and 2 Grunts. A Movable Wall will slide open upon reaching this far side, revealing a small corridor beyond. Kill the Grunt and Rottweiler before picking up the Quad Damage. Turn left, proceeding down the corridor to collect 2 Nails, Nailgun, and four 25 Health. Kill the Fiend at the end of the corridor, then return to the previously ignored room. Kill the Fiend and Shambler inside while collecting the 25 Health. Press the Button on the right wall, then turn around and cross the room to the upper right corner. A Movable Wall has temporarily slid open, revealing a corridor beyond. Proceed down this corridor while killing a Fiend and collecting three 25 Health, 2 Nails, and a Nailgun. Kill the Grunt and Rottweiler at the end of the corridor before picking up the Pentagram of Protection. A Movable Wall will slide out to the right, revealing a room beyond. Enter this room and head right around the structure while killing the 2 Grunts and Rottweiler. Collect the Nailgun from the middle of the room. Proceed to the upper left corner to kill a Grunt. Turn around, a Movable Wall should have opened in the small structure by this corner to reveal a small room. Collect the Shells, Cells, and Grenade Launcher inside; then return to the previous room. Turn around and proceed down the room to the far side. A Movable Wall will slide open straight ahead, revealing another small room. Kill the Ogre and Enforcer inside while collecting the 25 Health. Pressing the Button on the right wall temporarily opens up a Movable Wall on the lower left corner which leads you back to the Quad Damage corridor. Enemies Glitches * The textures for the Buttons can be seen on the outside of the Button structures. As the structures themselves have textures already, this means the Button texture can be seen flickering on the front of the wall texture. * The inside portion of the Thunderbolt or Grenade Launcher structures are narrow enough that Enemies cannot pursue you. Deathmatch Spawn Locations * Back side of Thunderbolt structure. * Middle of Quad Damage corridor. * Back side of Button structure, beside Movable Wall to Quad Damage corridor. * Back side of Grenade Launcher structure. * Middle of Pentagram of Protection corridor. * Back side of Button structure, beside Movable Wall to Pentagram of Protection corridor. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Dark Hour levels Category:Quake supported levels Category:1996-11 Quake levels